The Phantom Riolu Gallery
Favorite Video Game Characters Riolu.jpg|Riolu, his favorite Pokemon Giratina.jpg|Giratina, his second favorite Pokemon goodra_by_mewshuu-d6qkwws.png|Goodra, his third favorite Pokemon phantom_r__2__gif_by_lunarrox-d50xftx.jpg|Phantom R, his favorite Rhythm Thief and his main mascot Napoleon-rhythm-thief-33532695-1280-800.jpg|Napoleon, his second favorite Rhythm Thief character Charlie-Vergier-rhythm-thief-33542169-1280-800.jpg|Charlie Vergier, his third favorite Rhythm Thief character Yosuke Guy.jpg|Yosuke Hanamura, his favorite Persona character, and overall favorite video game character Persona4_11_11.jpg|Teddie, his second favorite Persona character Kujikawa.Rise.full.1165297.jpg|Rise Kujikawa, his third favorite Persona character 658778-armstrong.jpg|Senator Armstrong, his favorite Metal Gear Rising character Bladewolf.png|LQ-84i, his second favorite Metal Gear Rising character Jetstream Sam.jpg|Jetstream Sam, his third favorite Metal Gear Rising character Kagura Swag.png|Kagura Mutsuki, his favorite Blazblue character Noel.png|Noel Vermillion, his second favorite Blazblue character Hazama Phone.png|Hazama, his third favorite Blazblue character Motochika-sb4.jpg|Motochika Chosokabe, his favorite Sengoku Basara character SB4_Mitsunari_Ishida.png|Mitsunari Ishida, his second favorite Sengoku Basara character Magoichi-sb4.jpg|Magoichi Saika, his third favorite Sengoku Basara character TravisAngerandBlood-620x.jpg|Travis Touchdown, his favorite No More Heroes character Henry.jpg|Henry Cooldown, his second favorite No More Heroes character 300px-NMH2_Shake_1.jpg|Letz Shake, his third favorite No More Heroes character An Ellien.png|Ellie, his favorite The Last of Us character Joel.jpg|Joel, his second favorite The Last of Us character Henry Profile.png|Henry, his third favorite The Last of Us character Recit.(trinity).full.340922.jpg|Recit, his favorite Trinity Universe character Kanata.jpg|Kanata, his second favorite Trinity Universe character Lucius 1280x960.jpg|Lucius, his third favorite Trinity Universe character AZ.jpg|Pokemon Trainer AZ, his favorite Pokemon character N.png|N, his second favorite Pokemon character Pokemon-X-and-Y-Team-Flare-Secret-HQ-19.jpg|Lysandre, his third favorite Pokemon character Favorite Anime Characters Private 2nd Class Tamama.jpg|Private Second Class Tamama, his favorite Sgt. Frog character and overall favorite character in media Sgt. Major Kululu.jpg|Sgt. Major Kululu, his second favorite Sgt. Frog character Koyuki.jpg|Koyuki Azumaya, his third favorite Sgt. Frog character edward-elric-fullmetal-alchemist-brotherhood1.jpg|Edward Elric, his favorite FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood character Full-Metal-Alchemist-Brotherhood-Roy-Mustang-.jpg|Roy Mustang, his second favorite FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood character FMA_2___Greed___Ling__s_bod___by_InsanePiece.png|Greedling, his third favorite FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood character Lelouch102.jpg|Lelouch vi Britannia, his favorite Code Geass character Jeremiah-Gottwald-jeremiah-gottwald-17902679-1264-705.jpg|Jeremiah Gottwald, his second favorite Code Geass character Lloyd-Asplund-The-Earl-of-Puding-3-code-geass-34759294-1280-720.jpg|Lloyd Asplund, his third favorite Code Geass character x3 Rider buys game.jpg|Rider, his favorite Fate/Zero character Kiritsugu.jpg|Kiritsugu Emiya, his second favorite Fate/Zero character fate-stay-night-saber-hd-desktop-wallpaper.jpg|Saber, his third favorite Fate/Zero character HoneySempai.jpg|Mitsukuni Haninozuka, his favorite Ouran High School Host Club character 1435800348_hikaru2iv0.jpg|Hikaru Hitachiin, his second favorite Ouran High School Host Club character Tamaki-ouran-high-school-host-club-7093732-640-480.jpg|Tamaki Suoh, his third favorite Ouran High School Host Club character attack_on_titan___mikasa_ackerman_by_xzdisturbedzx-d6a5kxf.png|Mikasa Ackerman, his favorite Attack on Titan character Levi.jpg|Levi, his second favorite Attack on Titan character Hanji Zoe.jpg|Hanji Zoe, his third favorite Attack on Titan character Shizuo-heiwajima-shizuo-34175808-1366-768.png|Shizuo Heiwajima, his favorite Durarara!! character Izaya-1izaya-orihara-13635921-1280-720.jpg|Izaya Orihara, his second favorite Durarara!! character Shinra durarara.jpg|Shinra Kishitani, his third favorite Durarara!! character alucard mo vampire.jpg|Alucard Hellsing, his favorite Hellsing: Ultimate character 500px-Walter_C_Dornez_1.jpg|Walter C. Dornez, his second favorite Hellsing: Ultimate character Seras Victoria.jpg|Seras Victoria, his third favorite Hellsing: Ultimate character Frankenstein3.jpg|Franken Stein, his favorite Soul Eater character Deathbeelzebub.jpg|Death the Kid, his second favorite Soul Eater character Crona.png|Crona, his third favorite Soul Eater character Ciel-ciel-phantomhive-32738939-636-344.jpg|Ciel Phantomhive, his favorite Black Butler character Grell-0001.jpg|Grell Sutcliffe, his second favorite Black Butler character sebastian-michaelis-black-butler-characters-27669842-400-225.jpg|Sebastian Michaelis, his third favorite Black Butler character L-Lawliet-death-note-35773755-1920-1080.jpg|L Lawliet, his favorite Death Note character Episode-1-Rebirth-death-note-22008500-1391-782.jpg|Ryuk, his second favorite Death Note character Matsuda.jpg|Touta Matsuda, his third favorite Death Note character Homura is awesome.jpg|Homura Akemi, his favorite Madoka Magica character Kyoko.png|Kyoko Sakura, his second favorite Madoka Magica character junko oh.png|Junko Kaname, his third favorite Madoka Magica character Kurumu.jpg|Kurumu Kurono, his favorite Rosario + Vampire character Mizore.png|Mizore Shirayuki, his second favorite Rosario + Vampire character Shizuka.jpg|Shizuka Nekonome, his third favorite Rosario + Vampire character Yin.jpg|Yin, his favorite Darker Than Black character Darker_than_Black___Hei_V1_by_antijowy.png|Hei, his second favorite Darker Than Black character Kiko02.jpg|Kiko Kayanuma, his third favorite Darker Than Black character Viral.jpg|Viral, his favorite Gurren Lagann character simon2.jpg|Simon, his second favorite Gurren Lagann character Kaminas_signature_pose.gif|Kamina, his third favorite Gurren Lagann character Category:Gallery